A new vampire in town
by Vampirea
Summary: What happens when a new vampire family comes to town? are they good or bad? Find out!
1. Introduction

I was in the middle of know where and the expected me to deal with it?! I'm a city girl if you know what i mean, Rome, Paris, London, Italy, but here? I mean sure I'm a vampire but that doesn't mean i can survive in Dullsvile. Not only did they expect me to live here, but hey expected me to go to school with these barbarians while they sleep in their cozy coffins all day.

Just because i was special doesn't mean i deserve to be treated like this! I didn't ask to be born like this. It just happened! Andi if you have no clue what I'm talking about, let me break it down for you. The vampires in this world cant go out in the daylight, if they do, well, lets just say it isn't pretty. Garlic bread? No way! Want to take a bite out of my neck? Not unless you want to be a vampire. Want to go to the beach? Not unless its dark out.

When i was born, i was different from others. I was adored the sun, when its really hot i can feel the warmth lick at my skin. Garlic bread, oh don't even get me started, LOVE the stuff. Coffin? A blood red one yes, but only when i want to escape. I prefer my blood red silk bed with a canopy. Not only was i different but,  
I was the onlly one in existence.

Putting my hand in the glove of my Alexander McQueen clutch, put on my Gucci glasses, i strut to the doors of Dullsville High in my Christian Louboutin heels. If I was going to school, I was going to look good doing it.


	2. My names Alex

I was walking through a crowd of soccer snobs and fake designer wearing girls. I was in the middle of know where with wanna b's. What did I ever do to deserve this? Why ME?!?! Crying and cursing inside I shurgged my Dolce & Gabbana covered shoulders and made my way down the hall.  
All the way to my assinged locker I got stares. It wasn't until I got to my locker did I actually notice someone. A boy and a girl were arguing. The boy was attractive with his blond hair and green eye, but it was the girl that had my attention. She had midnight black hair with dark eyes. She wore black lip stick and matching eye shadow. They were arguing about a mansion and a "Monster boy.". When stepped closer to the pair, I stopped dead in my track.  
She smelled of vampire. Know matter where, or what class you're in, vampires had a cetain smell to them. A drak, myterious, attractive scent. Taking another wiff,  
I decided she definitely smelled of vampire. Since she was my locker neighbor I decided to introduce my self. Stepping in front of Green Eyes, I faced the girl.  
"Hi, i'm Alex, and you are?" I asked sweetly.  
SHe looked at me funny. "Raven."  
"Pleasure to meet you Raven." I said shaking her hand. " Finally I meet some one with style."  
Raven smiled and laughed. :It's about time I met some one eho understands."  
I smiled and turned to leave when Green Eyes stepped in front of me. "Trevor Mitchell. This schools star player." he said with a wink.  
Switching m weight I looked him u and down. He was soemthing.  
"Thats nice. I said and continued on ward.  
"Alex. Isn't that a guys name." called Trevor.  
I heard a "smack" and a "Ow, what was that for?"  
Stopping, I slowly turned and faced him once more.  
"Alex is an name for eaither sex. And for you're information, its short for something."  
He snickered. "What? Alexa? Big difference."  
I rolled my blue eyes. "Alexandra, smart one."  
As soon as i said my name, from behind Trevor's locks of silken hair, I notice Raven tense.  
I quickly turned before anyone could say anything else. Alexander. Jackpot. The next thing I'd have to do is fallow the vampires scent to the vampire. I couldn't wait!


	3. Meet the Parents

Sorry if there is any spelling errors, i was kinda in a rush and wanted to put a quick chapter up. Hope you like it. Leave comments on Alex's parents!!

* * *

School was done in a nick of time. Not caring if anyone saw me, I ran all the way home. I stopped infront of my new home. Once i got into the house, Shadow jumpped on top of me. Shadow was my black Alaskin wolf. Shadow had olways been my guard ever since I got him. Even as a puppy he would nip and bark to protect me. I layed still on the floor, not breathing. I felt his cold nose nudge at my face. It wasnt unil he stuck his nose in my ear that i laughed and pushed him away. He barked and bounced around me. Knowing my parents were asleep, i laughed loudly. I didnt care if you were never to be rude to your parents. Your not supposed to take your child away from everything she knows.

I walked into the garden in the backyard. I ended up in the swing staring at the light through the glass that covered the backyard. Shadow had his muzzle on my knee snoring slightly as I pushed us back and forth on the swing. I didn't realize how long we have been swinging here until i heard my parents arise from the coffin. I ran my fingers through Shadows midnight fur and shook him lightly. He snorted and pulled away, curling in a ball at my side. I shrugged and left the swing, heading for the house. In a moments time, he was walking by me, a little sleepily, but still walking. I laughed and patted his head.

I felt the moment my parents came to the first floor of the house. My mother wore a lacy black corset and a blood red silk skirt reaching the floor. Her midnight hair brought out the red in her hair. her pale complection brought out her red lips and beauty mark on her lip. As for my father, he wore a simple tux with a lond black cape. They didnt even acknoledge me until my father put mothers hooded cape on her shoulder and opened the door.  
"We will be back soon sweetheart. Your father and I are dying to have a look around town." And with that, i was left alone with Shadow.

My parents never seemed to care, thats why i got Shadow in the first place. I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep quit. I stormed up to my room. Shadow ran after me. I fell back onto my bed and stared up at my ceiling. Shadows body curled against mine. Giving me comfort. I layed there for maybe twenty minutes when i sat up and decided to do something. i snatched my hooded cape off of my dresser and tied it around my neck. Shadow followed me the entire time. I just walked until i ended up some where. It wasn't until I saw the school did i realize i ended up in Dullsville. I put my hood on and continued onward. I passed the soccer field and stopped for a moment.

The one named Trevor wasnt lying when he said he was the schools star athlete. Becuase i am form Romania, i happen to know a lot about soccer. He wasnt bad. Wasnt bad at all. It wasnt until once of his friends said something to him that he noticed me watching. Where i stood it was pitch black. So when he stepped over on his break he didnt see Shadow. Shadow jumpped at him, tackiling him to the floor. As soon as his friends and coach saw what happen they rushed over to help.

"Call off your dog lady!" someone shouted.

"That's no dog. Its a wolf!" called another.

"Im calling the police." yelled the coach.

They threw curses at me and Shadow, yet I said nothing and Shadow stayed upon Trevor.

Trevor tried to push Shadow off of him, but not only was Shadow a wolf, he was a lot hevier than him. Shadow may look like he was going to eat Trevor alive, but he wasn't. It was just something i taught him many years ago. As the kids and coach tried to step forward, Shadow would snap and growled deeper. Without stepping into the light. I placed my hand ontop of Shadows head and he pulled away. Trevor scrammbled up immediatly. His heart beat was beating faster than normal for a human. Shadow backed up and stood at my side. With one quick look, we were off. Shadow and I walked around town and got stares everywhere we went. I was starved to I got something called a taco. It was delicious. Nothing like I ever tasted. It was when we got home did the fun begin.

* * *

I sensed my parents before i rounded the corner. I opened the fron door and they were there. They were standing there as if they were standing there for hours. I smiply walked passed them. My father caught my arm and spu me around. Shadow growled and lunged at my dad. He hissed in return. I held on to Shadows to keep him from attacking him.

"Do not touch him." i said in a low tone.

"I may do whatever i wish." he said in return.

"Not to him." "Sweetheart we were just so worried for you. We didnt know if anything happened to you." my mother said with a sad smile. I rolled my eyes. "As if anything could happen to me."  
My fathers eyes flashed. "Just becuase you are different from the rest of us does not mean you get to act like one."  
I switched my weight. "Do you hear your self? You just said i am the only one yet you said i act like "one of them". Real smart."  
He hissed at me and raised his hand. My mother caught it before he could strike me, but i wasnt worried. He could strike me if he tried.  
I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I threw my cape into the corner of my room and took a hot shower. i slipped into one of my silk dresses and slipped into my red silk covers. Shadow curled a my backside and fell alseep before i did. I couldnt wait to move out of this dump.


	4. Alex meet Alex

**I Know I havn't updated in like forever, so Im sitting in a hotel in Nevada waiting for pizza to be delivered, which will take and hour and a half by the way. Well anyways, this is where Alex is going to meet Alexander.**

**This chapter is dedicated Sterling. Thanks for reading my story!**

* * *

Well after yesterday i stayed as far away from my parents as I could possible. Nothing was on my agenda for today, so I decided to start operation Meet Alexander. I didnt want to hurt him, just have some fun! If he was the only other vampire in town, we had to stick together.

I put Shadow outside with one final kiss on the head and ran to school.

I was as happy as I was ever going to be when I over heard some girls talking across the school.

"I just feel so bad for him" says some girl.

"Well his mother did die."

With a quick peek in their mind, I realized who they were talking about.

Alexander McQueen.

* * *

**RIP Alexander McQueen

* * *

**

My blood ran cold. He was dead? My whole body felt frozen, aside from the skull ring and bracelet I wore designed by him. For the first time in many years, I felt something in my chest. it was a painful feeling, like loss. Or, I dont know, but it was a sad feeling. My breath caught in my throat and I choked to get it out.

Something wet slid down my cheek. I touched it. A tear. Oh my blood. I was crying.

I looked around quickly to make sure know body saw me and speed walked to a nearby alley way. I pulled a compact out of my Gucci bag to check my makeup. Thank blood none of my MAC makeup smeared. If it had, I would have been pissed.

Putting a cap on my emotions, I made my way back to school. I saw Raven walking with Becky, but decided to ignore her.

"Alex!"

I sighed and kept walking.

Trevor.

I heard him running up behind me so it wasnt a surprise when he snatched me By the arm. I glared at him, and thank blood, he got the picture and let go. i crossed my hands over my chest and balanced my weight on one foot.

"What is it Trevor?"

His green eyes stared into mine as he spoke. "Did you hear about the wolf that attacked me yesterday?"

I pretended I was uninterested, which I was. "Really?"

He nodded, his blond locks flying. "Yeah, like a total beast. Of course I wasnt afraid." he quickly assured me. Liar. "But you know coach and everyone was acting crazy."

I switched my weight. Is that so?"

He smiled charmingly. "Totally."

I rolled my eyes and turned away. "That's nice Trevor."

***

I ignored Trevor the rest of the day and Raven. I already knew enough to find Alexander. I didnt want to accidentally learn more than I wanted to. When the bell rang i was the first one out the door and out of the school.

Shadow greeted me with a hug and a kiss at the door. I patted his fluffy head and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup of noodle and put it in the microwave for three minutes.

I sat on the counter swinging my legs humming Paparazzi by Lady Gaga, one of my favorite songs. When the microwave dinged I grabbed my soup and my way to my room.

just to piss my parents off I played loud music and jumped around a bit. It was only hours until dawn. Which meant only hours to meet the neighbor.

***

I had on a black cat suit and black heeled boots. My hair blew in the wind as I ran. I was on my way to the mansion when I over heard a soft voice coming from the grave yard. Deciding to investigate I made a detour. I slowed to a walk and followed the voice.

A boy was sitting on the ground talking to a stone with fresh flowers in front of him.

Thats when it hit me.

I recognized that voice.

Alexander was none other then Alexander Sterling.

He must have smelled my shock because in the next second he was standing up facing me.

"Alexandra?" his soft voice whispered in the night.

His soft brown eyes filled with confusion as he looked me up and down.

"Its been to long Alexander."

* * *

**And thats all for now! I just figured out the pizza isnt coming, grrr, that means Ill have to get dressed and go get food. **

**Back to the story. i hoped you like it. Leave a comment telling me if you think the two Alex's are enemies or friends. **


	5. Its been to long

I still couldnt believe who was in front of me.

I havnt seen him since we were thirteen!

The Alexander Sterling.

I wasnt mad at him then and im not mad at him now.

"Its been to long Alexander."

He slowly stood.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shakily.

I switched my weight and put my hands on my leather covered hips.

"Your not excited to see me? Im sure excited to see you."

"No, no ,no, of course. Im just surprised to see you thats all." he stuttered.

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "You thought you got rid of me 5 years ago didnt you?" he swallowed. "You of all people should no how hard it is to get rid of me."

He eyed the gate. I laughed at that. "You have nothing to fear Alexander. Im not here to hurt you or your Raven like the Maxwells."

His soft brown eyes turned red. I guess he was sensitive on that note.

He began to shake and his fangs began to come out. "Dont you ever go near her."

I pushed him against a big tombstone, my own fangs coming out. "Or you'll what??"

I jumped up into a nearby branch and swung my legs, enjoying the breeze.

"Its to late anyways darling. Raven and I happen to be friends in Dullsville High."

His eyes flashed. Then he smiled suddenly. "How are your parents Alexandra?"

I stopped swinging my legs. The branch I was sitting on broke from the pressure of my hands constricting.

Arms caught me around my waist and I looked up into soft brown eyes. I jumped out of his arms right before he was about to drop me.

"I-I should be going." he said walking backwards.

I nodded in agreement.

He disappeared into the night.

_Let the fun begin._

I made a mad dash home.


End file.
